fan_war_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan war ! Riptor vs Reptile
Good thing fighting tournaments don’t discriminate cause then these guys wouldn’t be here. Riptor killer instincts raptor man hybrid, and reptile the green ninja who’s also a reptile ( shocker I know ) note : it’s reboot reptile. Reptile Shoa khan had a vast variety of fighters by his side . Humans, centaurs and four armed fire breathing tiger humanoid things ! Out of them all Reptile is the most iconic... mainly because he’s a scorpion/subzero repaint ... just saying. He can perform various moves like simple jabs,kicks,grabs,throws and uppercuts. But his prime tool is his acidic spit. He can spit acid very quickly for little knock back. Also he can go invisible. But once your near death he will perform one of his many fatalities. He can spit acid at your face before cracking your head open! He can force your mouth open and spit acid in it before ripping out your acid filled stomach. With yummy he uses his large tongue to rip your head off and feast on it. In M K X he can spit a pool of acid and as you sink in he can ... basically do what he did in yummy feast on your skull. For his final fatality he goes invisible shoves acid through a cut gut wound and blows your top half up. Reptiles weakness are he can just become to blood hungry and wreckless , reptile isn’t played in the story so he doesn’t have much research to go off compared to his opponent. Riptor Ultratech the creator to robotic,spiritual and a velociraptor death machine apparently Ultratech went into the past and fused human and prehistoric predator DNA and created the death machine riptor. Riptor has a sharp tail used to stab and also tore through spinal jaw. He has sharp claws that tear through flesh. He has sharp and jagged teeth which easily bite through opponents. He can easily knock heavy cyber warriors into the air! Riptor survived hits from TJ combo who , according to my research can kill a full grown elephant with his punches! Also riptor can spit fire hot enough to cremate opponents. Riptor is a speedy and vicious creature easily one of Ultratechs greatest creatures. Like riptor he has many no mercies like stabbing you with her tail and eating you whole. However Riptor is only 4 years old and her human intelligence contradicts with her prehistoric murderous instincts or in this case, killer instincts! I’ll see myself out. Right after we settle this reptilian fan war with no prep time, home field advantage or outside help let the battle commence! We see reptile sent has been dispatched to take out a murderous raptor who’s recently causing some carnage recently ! Turns out it’s riptor, FIGHT!!! Reptile does a 3 jab combo against riptor who slices him with his tail. The green ninja spits acid while the raptor spits flames disintegrating reptiles acid hitting him square in the chest ! Reptile: I’ve took Scorpions heat I can take you ! Riptor slashes reptile up although Reptile uppercuts him in the air before spitting acid at him. Riptor retaliates slashing out both of the reptilian ninjas eyes. Reptile : where are you!? He begins swinging his arms round blinded. Riptor Sneaks behind him biting him so hard splitting him in half quickly ripping off his left arm. Khotal Khan scares riptor off who takes one of reptiles arms and his lower half. K.O We see riptor lying by a open fire feasting on reptile Khotal buries reptile and he’s given a funeral. Riptor . Stronger . Faster . More durable . More vicious - dumber - Less experienced Reptile . Smarter . More experienced . Weaker . Slower . Less durable . Less vicious Maybe being primitive is okay The Winner Is Riptor! Category:What-If? Fan-War's Category:2sharkmob Category:Completed fan wars Category:Killer instinct vs mortal kombat fan wars Category:Battles with a returning fighter